


Oath of Allegiance

by PaolaWarbler



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaolaWarbler/pseuds/PaolaWarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sequel (kind of) of “Pledge of Allegiance” by: americalovesthecockpit. Because we all know that England would’ve planned his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oath of Allegiance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pledge of Allegiance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/421341) by [americalovesthecockpit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/americalovesthecockpit/pseuds/americalovesthecockpit). 



England grinned when he heard that he had the pleasure of hosting the World Meeting this year. After what had happened last year, he was ready. He often thought about that day. Usually, a rush of lust ran through him but he also despised the way America got him to be a shriveling, desperate puddle in his arms. One night, after a wank with America over the phone, he got the idea of payback. So England had pledged his allegiance to America? Well, let’s have America remember who he used to be loyal to. England could barely keep himself in check the rest of the day, excited to set his plan in motion. The day dragged by slowly with England playing host and all. America was nowhere to be seen. England mentally shrugged his shoulders. All the better then, England didn’t want to ruin the surprise. Finally, the clock struck five. Everyone started saying their goodbyes and left. After forcefully shoving France out the door since he wanted to chat about England’s love life, England hurried to his hotel. America would’ve gotten the note by now and Arthur wanted to be ready.  
America was excited to be in England again. America chuckled at his own pun. It’s been a while since he visited and London was always moving forward. Not as fast as New York but still. America knew that England would be busy with his hosting duties and all that so he decided to skip the first day. Not that there would be anything really important discussed. Nothing that would need a hero! America grinned as he walked into the lobby of the hotel he was staying at. He whistled “America the Beautiful” under his breath and didn’t notice the manager trying to get his attention. Finally, the poor man had to run up to America.   
“Mr. Jones, this came for you in the post, sir.” America was surprised but took the envelope anyway.   
“Thanks!” He grinned and walked onto the lift. An old lady was on it with him. America just gave her a smile before examining the envelope. It just said, “Alfred F. Jones” in blocky letters. America tore the envelope open, too impatient to wait any longer.   
“America,” it read. “I would enjoy it if I could have the pleasure of your company tonight at 9pm. I hope this isn’t too much of a short notice for you. Many regards, England.”  
America grinned and purred out, “My pleasure, indeed.” The lift stopped and America left it, whistling once again, leaving behind a red-faced lady.  
England fidgeted in his chair, waiting. “Damn that man. It would be just like him to be late.” But finally the phone rang.   
“A Mr. Jones is here to see you. Shall I send him up?”   
“Yes.” England replied and hung up the phone. His heart started beating like a jack rabbit’s. He fidgeted nervously before taking a deep breath. He was the United bloody Kingdom. There’s no reason for him to be nervous. Feeling his confidence grow, a knock came from the door. England sauntered to it and opened it to reveal a bouncing, hyper America.   
America launched himself at England. All England could see was dark, brown leather. He tried to struggle out of America’s grip. “Get off of me, you twit!” America pouted but let go. England straightened his outfit from where it got creased by America’s enthusiastic hug.   
“So what did ya call me here for?” America said, walking farther into England’s room, taking off his jacket. England felt his confidence falter now that America was in his room. But he had a flashback of America’s face when England finally broke. He had to get his revenge. England cleared his throat and walked towards America.   
He grabbed the silk, black blindfold from the table. He crept up behind America and threw it over his eyes. “W-what the fuck? Iggy, what are you-”   
“Shh, my dear.” England said, fastening the blindfold.   
“Iggy, what’s going on?” America was trying to stay upbeat but England could hear the undertone of worry.   
“Don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt you.” He took America’s hand and let him to the bed.   
“Now, do you remember,” He pushed America down gently. “Last year’s summit,” He grabbed America’s wrists and cuffed them to the bedpost. America let out a yelp. England chuckled. “Where you made me pledge your allegiance to you?”   
America stopped squirming against the padded cuffs. “Are you made about that? Is this what it’s about?” America started to squirm again.   
“Shh,” England soothed, gently stroking America’s hair. “I’m not angry. I simply wanted revenge. It’s different.”   
America finally calmed down some. “So what’s with the blindfold?” England debated whether or not to answer him.   
He sighed. “I can never say no to your puppy eyes. One look from you and my planning would’ve gone out the window.”   
America grinned. “You can never say no?” “Hmmm….” England wanted to punch him.   
“The handcuffs are to restrain you. I know you wouldn’t hesitate in flipping us over so you can get your satisfaction.”   
America smirked. “But you know regular handcuffs don’t work on me.”   
England was smirking now. “Yes, but I magicked these cuffs so that you’ll be unable to break them so struggle all you want.” England decided that it was enough talking and pulled America into a desperate, messy kiss.   
England had a brief flashback to his pirating years. A restrained, warm body underneath him, struggling so sweetly. England felt that confidence come back and he was working his way down America’s body. He nipped at America’s pulse point and licked it to soothe away the pain. He sucked a lovely hickey and started to unbutton America’s dress shirt. He kissed the new skin shown to him. America whimpered above him.   
England chuckled but was faced with a problem. Since America’s hands were cuffed to the bed, how could he get the shirt off? England pondered for a moment before deciding to keep it on. It’s not like it obstructed the more important areas. “Hey, what happened? Getting too hot for you, old man? I knew you couldn’t keep up with me.”   
England growled. “Do you want me gag you as well?” America let out an involuntary whimper at that. England smirked then took one of America’s nipples into his mouth. America arched off the bed, a breathless moan escaping his lips. England loved hearing the rattle of the cuffs, knowing America couldn’t do anything. England sucked and licked America’s nipple until it became a hard, spit-slicked nub.   
England was about to go down on the other one when a neat little idea popped into his head. “England, what are you doing?” America moaned, arching off the bed to get England’s touch back on him. England placed a hand on America’s chest and pushed him down gently. He brought his mouth close to America’s nipple without touching it and let his breath ghost over it. America keened handcuffs rattling. England moaned. Fuck, having the patience for this was hard. But England wanted that same reaction so he let out a gust of air again. He was not disappointed. He didn’t think that hearing the rattling of the cuffs would be an aphrodisiac but the straining in his pants said another story. Just the thought of having America bound to his will was too hot.   
England licked Alfred’s nipple, making it like the first. America made little breathy gasps that made it hard for England to keep his already chaotic thoughts in order. All England wanted was more but he had a plan. England kissed his way down America’s body, feeling it quiver like a string that’s just been plucked. He kissed the inside crease of his right thigh. America let out a long deep moan. England licked America’s naval then slowly peeled off his trousers and pants. How ironic that he was wearing his boxers with the American flag on them. He returned to torturing America was his mouth. He ignored America’s flushed, pink erection and made his way lower. He tentatively licked America’s hole but by the low moan America gave off, he liked it. England slowly opened America up, moaning at the taste. America was straining hard against the cuffs.   
“Please, England, please.” England smirked. Time to get his revenge.   
“Please, what?” England said, crawling up America’s body. He unraveled America’s blindfold, wanting to see his eyes.   
America’s blue eyes were bright and filled with lust. “England, please fuck me.” America moaned, lifting up his bod to come in contact with England’s.   
“No.” England said, relishing the word.   
America’s eyes snapped open, surprised. “Hng! Iggy!”   
England smiled and said, “Say my full name.”   
America struggled with the cuffs again then pouted, using his puppy eyes. “England…”   
England shook his head. “No. Say. My. Name.” America bit his lip and nodded. It was only saying his name, right?   
“Uh, the United Kingdom?”   
England smirked and shook his head. “Not my full name.”   
America’s eyebrows scrunched together and said, “The United Kingdom of Britain?”   
England shook his head and reached down to grasp America’s erection. He smeared precome on America’s head with his thumb. America groaned. “Close but no cigar, darling.”   
“What do, ugh, cigars have to do with this?” America gritted out.   
“It’s an expression, you dolt.” England sighed.   
“What am I missing?” England chuckled and pressed his lips next to America’s ear.   
“Now repeat after me. United Kingdom…” England paused, stroking America’s erection slowly.   
“United Kingdom…” America repeated, shakily.   
“Of Great Britain.”   
“Of Great Bri-Britain.” America let out a gasp as England sped up his hand a bit.   
“And Northern Ireland.” England finished with a breathless whisper.   
“A-a-and Northern Ireland.” America repeated with a moan.   
“Now, put it all together, poppet.” England said, smirking.   
“United Kingdom of…of Great Britain and Northern Ireland.” America said. “Your name’s freaking long, dude.” England rolled his eyes and let go of America’s erection.   
America keened. “I didn’t mean it as a bad thing.”   
England chuckled but didn’t answer, decided to undress himself. Once he fully removed his clothing, he draped himself over America and bit the shell of his ear. “Now, here comes the fun part.” England grabbed the bottle of lube on the dresser and slicked himself up, moaning. He positioned himself, barely touching America’s wet, hot hole. “Now, you’re going to repeat after me. You might remember this but I don’t expect you to. Every time, you repeat me willingly and perfectly, I’ll sink in a bit. But you try to get out of this and I’ll put out. Got it?”   
America whined. “That’s not fair! I didn’t tease you that much!”   
England snickered. “It’s revenge for having me to deal with the humiliation for a year. Now, stiff upper lip, dear. We’re just getting started.” England was sorely tempted to just plunge into America’s tight heat right then but he had to make America submit. It was only fair really.   
“Repeat after me,” England whispered. “I, the United States of America,” America had been straining against the handcuffs, trying to find a way to get what he wanted without submitting to England. He remembered their earlier conversation and grinned.   
“What are you grinning about?” England said, eyeing him.   
America arranged his features into the most pitiful, “woe-is-me” puppy-dog look and pouted. “Pwease, Engwand.” America felt like rejoicing when England hesitated.   
England took a deep breath and shook his head. “No.”   
America decided to knock it up ten notches. “Oh pwease Engwand, pwease fuck me.” America winced a bit when England’s nail dug into his hips but the island nation was resolute.   
“No. Repeat after me and I’ll fuck you.” America could tell that England wasn’t going to back down so he sighed.   
“Okay.”   
England grinned and said, “I, the United States of America,”   
“I, the United States of America,” America repeated, grudgingly. England slipped just his head in. America groaned. England was so tempted to fuck America into next week but he’s gotten so close. He had to keep calm and carry on. “Yo, Iggy. You gonna tell me what to say next. Or,” America smirked devilishly, “You going to fuck me?” America rolled his hips but England didn’t move.   
“do swear that I will well and truly…” America moaned, wishing he didn’t have to do this. England tsked. He slowly began to pull out.   
“Okay, okay! Do swear that I will well and truly…”   
England slid in more, warm heat enveloping his cock. England moaned but managed to keep himself in control. “serve our Sovereign Lady, Queen Elizabeth the Second, her heirs and successors.” England gasped out.   
“Seriously?!” America said, struggling against his bonds.   
“Just say it, you git! Then we can both get what we want.”   
America’s eyes sparkled mischievously. “Or you could just fuck me now and forget about it.”   
England glared at him. “No. Now say it before I pull out.”   
“Okay, geez! It was just a suggestion.”   
“America.” England warned.   
“…serve our Sovereign Lady, Queen Elizabeth the Second, her heirs and successors.”   
“Good boy.” England said, sliding in a bit more. “…according to law. So help me God.”   
America bit his lip and looked away. “Iggy, please just fuck me with your big cock. Fuck, I wanna fell it filling me up. Fuck me hard, please?” England was so close and the thought was so tempting. He loosened his grip on America’s hips and America had that stupid smirk on his face when he’s won. That caused England to shake his head and painfully slip out of America.   
“What?” America moaned in disbelief.   
“No. You’re going to pledge your loyalty to me or I leave you here.”   
America’s eyes widened in surprise. “You wouldn’t.”   
“Try me.” There must have been something in the British man’s eyes because he slowly nodded, seriously. “Now say it.” England said, hands on America’s hips.   
America nodded and said, “I, the United States of America-” He was interrupted by England pulled his face toward him.   
“Look at me and say it.” America and England locked gazes and America began.   
“I, the United States of America, do swear that I will well and truly serve our Sovereign Lady Queen Elizabeth the Second, her heirs and successors, according to law. So help me God.”   
England felt a rush of electricity in his veins at those words and America’s eyes as he said it but it was overshadowed by his finally sliding into America.   
“Now that wasn’t so bad, was it?” England panted, forehead resting on America’s.   
“Shut up and fuck me.” England smirked.   
“You’re bossy for someone who just pledged loyalty to me.” But before America could respond, England slide out and snapped his hips forward. America just emitted a filthy wail. England set a brutal pace fueled by America pledging loyalty and having waited so long. It wasn’t long before he felt the tension coil in his abdomen. He stroked America’s cock in time with his thrusts.   
“I-I’m so close, England.”   
“Mmm, me too, love.” England replied, speeding up his thrusts. America came, milky white come spurting out into England’s hand and America’s stomach. England followed two thrusts later, coming into America’s ass.   
England collapsed onto America, not caring how sticky or sweaty they were. After they came down, England slipped out of America and got a flannel to clean up with. England unlocked America’s wrists from the bedpost and kissed the raw skin. “Thank you.” He whispered into America’s skin as he curled around him.   
America shrugged off the sweaty, messy shirt, flinging it off. “No problem. But we’re even now, right?”   
England chuckled and nodded. “We’re even.”   
Afterwards, the pair mostly forgot about those two times. But sometimes one would bring it up to spite the other and that would result in having awesome hate sex.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so since America is the only country (that I know of) that has a thing like a pledge of allegiance, I used the oath used when non-British citizens become British citizens. Okay, awesome! :)


End file.
